Princesa del Agua
by Sunny D'Argonnel
Summary: Pearl Shoreline se ofrece como tributo para participar en la edición número 69 de los Juegos del Hambre. No tiene nada que perder, o eso es lo que cree... hasta que llega al Capitolio. OC.
1. La Cosecha

_**Disclaimer:** Excepto Pearl, ninguno de los personajes o eventos me pertenecen. Son obra de Suzanne Collins, yo solamente los tomo prestados por un rato._

* * *

_Pearl_

Es un día como cualquier otro para mí. A pesar de vivir en uno de los distritos más ricos, yo tengo que pescar para vivir. Todos los días. Incluso hoy, cuando todos duermen hasta más tarde.

Me levanto y tomo mi red. La echo al agua y espero poder sacar algo. De lo contrario, será un día peor de lo que ya aparenta ser.

Todo lo que consigo son dos truchas flacas. Gran día, pienso. Es mi cumpleaños, la cosecha, y estoy sola. Mejor, imposible.

Me detengo a recordar el día que mis padres, a pesar de ser geniales nadadores, naufragaron y se ahogaron, dejándome con mi hermano pequeño. Yo tenía sólo ocho años.

Miles aguantó tres meses, hasta que llegó el invierno y se enfermó. Como no tenía un solo centavo (vivía de lo que rapiñaba del mercado), no pude comprarle las medicinas, y murió.

Desde entonces, he estado sola. No tengo ninguna otra familia.

Tampoco tengo amigos con quienes celebrar mi quincuagésimo cumpleaños. Por consiguiente, me comí las dos truchas en mi casucha, la cual estaba prácticamente vacía, y busqué mi vestido menos harapiento.

A las dos de la tarde, la plaza ya está llena. En el escenario de la cosecha, están el alcalde, el escolta, y los que supongo serán los mentores este año. No reconozco a uno de ellos, un hombre que debe rondar los sesenta años, pero sí al otro: Finnick Odair, el tributo más joven del distrito 4 en ganar los Juegos del Hambre. Recuerdo bien esos juegos, cuatro años atrás, y lo odio profundamente: no ganó por astucia, ni por fuerza, ni por nada propio, salvo su inmunda belleza. Fue el tributo que más regalos recibió, por lo que no le faltó nada, e incluso le regalaron un tridente. Eso sí que fue totalmente injusto. Rezo para que me toque el otro hombre como mentor.

Está bien dicho. A no ser que la chica elegida sea una de esas que me patea cada que pasa a mi lado, me presentaré voluntaria este año. No tengo nadie que me llore, ni nada que perder. Si gano, podré ser mentora en alguno de los años venideros, e instruir a algún chico o chica con poca fortuna para que regrese con su familia. Y si muero… si muero, el mundo seguirá su curso.

El alcalde lee la historia del Tratado de la Traición, y se apresura a presentar al tipo que sacará nuestros nombres de la urna.

En lo personal, bloqueo el sonido de mi alrededor, porque no me interesa todo el palabrerío sobre qué maravillosos le parecen los juegos y demás. Recién vuelvo a la realidad cuando se acerca a una de las urnas. Supongo que es la de las chicas.

Se para frente al micrófono, alisa el papel, y lee el nombre: Blue Coast. La niña, que debe tener unos trece años, avanza temblando y se sube al escenario. El presentador le pregunta su edad, y me sorprende cuando ella responde que tiene doce.

Al otro lado, una mujer que es prácticamente igual a Blue oculta el rostro entre las manos, y los pequeños niños que están con ella lloran. Es cuando él pregunta si hay algún voluntario para ocupar el lugar de la pequeña.

—¡Yo! —grito sin dudar— ¡Yo me presento voluntaria!

La multitud da un respingo. Si se esperaba algún voluntario, esa no era yo. Pertenezco al grupo de los parias, aquellos que apenas podemos comer todos los días, y que trataríamos de escapar de cualquier manera.

Los agentes de la paz me buscan, y me hacen subir al escenario. Al pasar por al lado de Blue, le regalo una sonrisa lo mejor que puedo, y ella musita un "Gracias" mudo.

—Bien, querida, ¿cómo te llamas? —me pregunta el escolta.

—Pearl —respondo—, Pearl Shoreline.

—¿Y qué edad tienes, Pearl?

—Estoy cumpliendo quince años.

—Qué gesto tan valiente de tu parte, Pearl. Dime, ¿estás emocionada?

—¿Quiere que le diga la verdad? —pregunto—. No mucho. Pero no hay otra cosa que hacer, ¿no? —. Cuando los parlantes repiten mi voz, me doy cuenta que apenas conlleva expresión.

—Muy bien, ¡un aplauso para Pearl Shoreline, el tributo femenino del Distrito 4!—dice el escolta. Todos me aplauden con desgano.

Mi compañero de Distrito es seleccionado: Tyron Greendale. El alcalde nos hace darnos la mano, y suena el himno de Panem. Cuando termina, Tyron me suelta y, con disimulo, se refriega la mano contra la camisa. No entiendo por qué; no estoy sucia. Esta mañana me he bañado como he podido en una lagunilla, y allí he hallado las florcitas que adornan mi cabello. No está muy bien cepillado, pero qué va. Al menos no parezco tanto el despojo de ser humano que soy.

Pero por más limpia que esté, soy una huérfana. Una que no pudo jamás entrar al orfanato porque estaba lleno, una que come uno o dos pescados por día, tres si tiene suerte. Una con la que no puede juntarse, porque es sucia. No somos de la misma categoría.

Los agentes de la paz nos acompañan al Edificio de Justicia, me meten a una habitación y me dejan sola. Si yo fuera una persona normal, aquí vendrían mi padre y mi madre a despedirse de mí. Pero yo no tengo nada de eso. Padres, hermanos, o amigos. Nadie me dirá adiós.

Entonces, se abre la puerta. Es Blue, junto a su madre.

La niña, a quien no conocí hasta el día de hoy, se lanza hacia mí y se aferra a mi cintura. En un gesto instintivo, aprieto su cabeza contra mi pecho. Está llorando.

Su madre me mira, y yo le devuelvo la mirada.

—Gracias —me dice—, no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—No tengo nada aquí —respondo, con un nudo en la garganta—. Así, su hija podrá disfrutar un poco más.

La mujer me sonríe, y abre la mano. En ella lleva una cadenilla plateada, con dos dijes.

—Son nuestros. Nos gustaría que los lleves. Es nuestra mejor forma de decirte gracias.

Ese es el recuerdo que puedes llevar en la arena. Lo acepto, porque no tengo nada que llevar. Es un bello collar, y si hace feliz a alguien, lo llevaré gustosa.

—Muchas gracias. —digo.

Me recuesto cuando ellas se van. Al menos, Blue estará a salvo hasta el año próximo. Eso me deja tranquila. Hoy he logrado hacer mucho más de lo que he hecho en años.

Lo único que me entristece es no haber ido a las tumbas de mi familia a decirles adiós. Aunque quizá pueda pedirle a mi mentor que lo haga por mí al regresar al Distrito. No creo ser capaz de ganar, no.

Los agentes de la paz llegan para llevarme a la estación, atiborrada de periodistas y gente del Capitolio. Altiva, aparentando más coraje del que puedo sentir, paso y subo al tren. Finnick Odair me echa una mirada con sus ojos verdes, esos que hacen que cada que pasea por el mercado, las mujeres, viejas o jóvenes, se lancen detrás de él. ¿Me reconocerá a mí, la ladrona del mercado, esa la que nadie salvo él ha pillado? No lo sé.

Espero que él no sea mi mentor.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, este es el primer fanfic que escribí. En él aparecen como personajes principales Finnick, Cinna y esta chica, Pearl, tributo femenino de los sexagésimo novenos Juegos del Hambre. Antes que nada, no, Pearl y Finnick no van a relacionarse (en el foro que lo subí por primera vez pusieron el grito en el cielo ante la sospecha). Así que bueno, subiré con periodicidad (solamente tengo que ir corrigiéndolo), y si dejan una review, harán muy feliz a alguien :')**

**Saludos!**


	2. En el Tren

_Pearl_

En el compartimiento de nuestro distrito estamos Tyron, el escolta, cuyo nombre es Albius no-se-qué, y el mentor más viejo, Rick Weath. Nadie me presta demasiada atención. Me concentro en la comida, que es tan abundante y sustanciosa como he visto jamás en mi vida.

Cuando termino, tengo la panza más llena que nunca. Están pasando la repetición de la cosecha, pero no me interesa ver a los desafortunados, de modo que decido irme a mi cuarto.

Cuando salgo al pasillo, me choco contra alguien. Levanto los ojos.

Es nada más ni nada menos que Finnick Odair.

—¿Qué tal te va, pequeña voluntaria? —dice. Su voz es dulce, pero me repele como un choque eléctrico.

—Bien —respondo—.Tengo sueño.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí.

—¿Y disfrutaste la comida?

—¿Cómo puedo disfrutar algo cuando sé que en menos de tres semanas, es probable que esté bien muerta? —respondo. Entonces caigo en cuenta: por más fuerte que quiera parecer, en el fondo, ya estoy muerta. De miedo.

Finnick me abre paso.

—Ve a la cama. Mañana será un día muy largo para ti.

Empiezo a avanzar, entonces, la voz de Finnick me hace detener en seco.

—Saldrás viva, Pearl. Te entrenaré para eso.

Mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad. Él va a ser mi mentor

_Finnick_

Pearl Shoreline... Me costó tenerla, pero heme aquí.

Obviamente, no querían darle el tributo femenino al sexy, sexy Finnick Odair. Pero logro aquello en lo que persevero. Desde siempre.

Muchos se preguntarán qué busco al querer a Pearl Shoreline, flaca y desnutrida, en vez del fuerte Tyron Greendale. Es sencillo. Pearl me recuerda a Annie.

Y no quiero que le pase lo que le pasó a mi Annie.

Además, no conozco a Tyron, pero sí a Pearl. Y ella es una luchadora, lo parezca o no.

La he visto en el mercado más de una vez, con manzanas en el bolsillo que no eran legalmente suyas. Y sé que me odia, y no estoy esperando caerle bien.

Bueno, sé que no lo haré. No con lo duro que voy a entrenarla, lo más probable es que me odie más de lo que me odia. Mmm... no sé si eso sea posible.

No puedo resistir, así que voy a su cuarto y abro la puerta despacito... Está dormida, o eso aparenta. Se ve tan dulce, tan Annie...

Voy a salvarla. Saldrá cuerda, o morirá en el intento.

_Pearl_

Me despierto con los golpes en la puerta. Albius grita que es hora de levantarse.

No quiero levantarme. Ni ahora, ni nunca.

Le grito que se vaya y me deje sola, y Albius se va. Pero al rato, alguien abre la puerta y se sienta en mi cama.

—¡Arriba, vamos! —dice Finnick, arrancándome las frazadas del cuerpo—. Tienes que levantarte. Quedándote acostada no escaparás de los Juegos. Tienes que levantarte, comer, bajar del tren, poner tu mejor cara de "Soy feliz y estoy orgullosa", e ir al centro de renovación. No es una sugerencia, es una orden.

—¡Déjame en paz! —le grito, dándole un golpe en el pecho— ¡No sabes nada! ¡Ganaste por tu puta cara bonita, no porque fueras capaz!

Y es cuando Finnick me toma por los hombros y me sacude que me doy cuenta que he estado llorando.

—¡TÚ ERES LA QUE NO SABE NADA! —grita— No me importa lo que quieras. Me están pagando por sacarte viva, y vas a salir viva, aunque tenga que lavarte el cerebro con detergente. VI-VA. Aunque no tengas con quien regresar, ganarás y luego te matarás, pero vas a ganar. NECESITO que ganes.

—¿Qué, heriré tu gran ego de macho si muero? —respondo.

Pero ahora, es Finnick quien lagrimea.

—No —responde—. Seguirás hiriendo mi ego de humano.

Repentinamente, me abraza. Es extraño, pero hace muchos años que no recibo un abrazo, y se siente bien, por más que provenga de Finnick. Por más que sienta que me está manipulando, me tranquiliza.

Me relajo. Él me seca las lágrimas y me acomoda el pelo.

—Es hora —dice—. Pórtate como una reina. Tienes lo necesario.

Sale del compartimiento. Me quedo sentada en la cama, con los brazos sobre las rodillas. Entonces, arremeto contra el placard, y me pongo lo más bonito que encuentro.


End file.
